The present invention relates to a rail car with a special loading floor and special platform for quick loading and unloading of trailers (forming part of a semi-trailer), motor vans, passenger cars, etc. The rail car has a recessed chassis bottom between fore and aft wheeled trucks, on which is supported a rotatable loading floor.
The invention pertains to a problem in the shipping and transportation industry and has for its object to carry out the transportation of goods, now being done by energy consuming motor vans and tractor-trailers (semi-trailers), instead of by special railway cars and special railway platforms.